All Coming Back
by Ergi
Summary: Based on the song All Coming Back To Me Now  check youtube for the meatloaf video . Meet Sam Evans in the future.


_I read Sam/Kurt fan fic set ten years in the future, so I wanted to try one set even further into the future. It's a Kurt/Sam story. Nothing dirty. _

"Happy 75th birthday, grandpa," little Clarissa chimed as she hugged the old man. Her father lifted her up in his arms and nodded.

"Thank you for having us over, dad," Kurt Evans said. He had his father's smile, but his mother's, bless her soul, eyes. It was the eyes that had made him fall in love with her in the first place. Such haunting resemblance.

"Always a pleasure son," the old man said and waved the family goodbye.

Samuel Evans, 75 years of age this very day, sat himself down in his favourite chair and sighed. However much he loved his family it was exhausting to have the house full of people even if it was just a few times each year, Birthday and Christmas. Ever since Elizabeth had passed away ten years ago he had gotten quite used to the solitude.

As he took out an old picture of Elizabeth and looked into her eyes a thing his daughter in law had asked him during dinner. If he, after so many years, such a life filled with joy, had any regrets. He had not answered, just hung his head and smiled. His joints creaked a bit as he stood and fetched an old, well used Thunderclap from a drawer and slowly flipped through the pages. There among the Cheerios, standing next to Sue Sylvester was the one thing he regretted most in his life.

Kurt Hummel had fallen in love with him, and confessed his feelings for him at Nationals in New York that year they participated. In a fit of panic Sam had refused him, told him he wasn't into guys, and Kurt had never spoken to him again. Samuel had never forgiven himself that he had crushed what little hope Kurt had left. During the next year, the bullying of Kurt had escalated even more and Kurt had finally broken. The slushies and bullying was finally stopped at McKinley High School, but it had been a high price to pay for the school board to finally step up.

"How's memory lane?" someone asked next to him, and as Sam lifted his head and focused his weary eyes, his jaw dropped. Kurt Hummel, just as young and stunning as in the picture in front of him, was sitting in the chair next to him. He was sitting in his usual, semi-amused way with his legs crossed and his hands around one of his knees.

"How can you be here Kurt?" Sam asked. "You've been dead for almost 60 years…"

"Uh-huh?" the cheerio answered and looked at him. "You look well for your age, Sam…"

Kurt picked up a forgotten little teddy bear from the floor and looked at it.

"Grandchildren? How many? Tell me…"

Sam chuckled and rose slowly to fetch a photo album and showed the ghost of school years past pictures.

"This is Clarissa, my grand daughter. And this is my son, Kurt. He has your eyes…"

The apparition was quiet for a moment.

"He does… How come?"

Sam flipped the page to show him Elizabeth.

"She had your eyes, that's why I fell in love with her. She made me think of you."

Sam's eyes filled with tears as he felt the soft touch of a hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Kurt… I'm so sorry… I was afraid to tell you I loved you, and then…"

The old man sobbed softly as the ghost from the past gently caressed him.

"It's not too late, Sam," Kurt said tenderly. "

The former blonde, now silver haired, man looked up into sparkly green eyes that made his heart skip a beat. It had been long since he had felt this alive.

"I love you Kurt," he whispered hoarsely.

"I love you too," Kurt replied gently and took his hand.

Sam rose with ease from the chair, lacing his fingers with Kurt's. In the middle of the room stood not an old man and a ghostly boy, but two 16 year old boys, one in a cheerleader uniform and the other in his letterman jacket, locked up in a kiss that had waited to happen for over 60 years.

Hand in hand they opened the door and stepped out into a magnificent light that enveloped them both, leaving the broken husk that had been Samuel Evans behind. The happy, satisfied smile on his face would confuse the one that found the corpse. But he was in a better place now. He was with Kurt.


End file.
